ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Tugs
Last night, Hank is telling the story about Power Tugs. He explain they are super strong and powerful and saving ships, boats, and people. The tugboats are amazed after Hank finish the story. Hank could imagine that he want to become a power tug by myself and Lucy believes him. But George doesn't think its not a good idea cause its not real. Hank will show him how he can imagine the become a power tugs. The next day, he ask Lucy to play power tugs. After they play power tugs, Hank has a lot of fun and Lucy giggles too. Hank can imagine he is a real power tug, he was daydreaming that he is a power tug super hero. But Lucy shouted him watch where he is going but Hank is too late he bumped into Willy's Island. Lucy look worried and went to catch her friend that he's all right but Hank is fine. Theodore and George rush that Hank is hurt but Hank told them that he's all right. Lucy told that Hank is daydreaming and wishes he want to be a power tug. Hank smiled and wishes had super powers but George said its not real only Hank can imagine it. Hank can prove George that he can be a hero just like power tugs he told the story last night. The next day, Hank ask Lucy to help her make super power tugs constume and Lucy says yes and thinks its a great idea. So Hank and Lucy went to the beach saw fishing net and goggles laying on the beach. So Hank decide he can use those to make super hero constume. Lucy can help out to make a mask and googles to make super hero constume. After its done, Hank try it out to see he's like power tug like his stories. Lucy thinks its amazing and Hank glad she believe him. The next day, Hank went racing around the Harbour try to be like power tugs just like in the story. Lucy giggles that she saw him wear the super hero constume that he and herself made yesterday. Hank ask Lucy come enjoy the fun and so off she went with Hank to race around the Harbour laughing and tooting. Earlier; Emily, Hank, and Lucy bring a big cargo ship into his dock. Hank couldn't help it to tell Emily that he wants to be brave like power tugs and have fun. Emily thinks it looks fun but its not to play around to get their job. After the job is done Hank set off to put this constume on and play the power tugs. Hank is enjoying himself that he bump into Bedford Buoy, Hank apoligze and tells him that he is playing power tugs that he told the story. Bedford thinks it great and ask Hank that he can play too, so Hank towed Bedford Buoy and set off to have fun. Bedford is enjoying him when Hank took him around the around to play with him. Lucy came to tag along with the boys, Hank has a good idea he decided to play power tugs at Pisco's Peaks. Lucy agree and Bedford too so they set off to Pisco's Peaks to play power tugs. When the tugboats get home from their jobs they will take a rest. Suddenly Hank and Lucy are not there and Bedford Buoy is gone too. At Pisco's Peaks, Hank, Lucy, and Bedford are enjoining playing power tugs and Hank can't help laughing for having fun. Than suddenly the wind came blowing between them, they look but there's new storm. It was a windy day, they stop playing and they began to go home. But then, Hank heard a cry for help. It was Foduck. Hank goes to see what's wrong and finds Foduck has landed on top of Shipwreck Rock. Hank knows what he has to do and safely brings Foduck to the ground. Theodore and the tugs congratulate Hank and George tells Hank that he may not be a Power Tug hero like the ones in the story but he is their hero. Trivia Hank use the fishing net and goggles to make super hero costume. Transcript Narrator: One night, at the Great Ocean Tug and Salvage company dock, Hank was telling his friends a story of a group of superhero tugs called the Power Tugs. Hank: I'm telling you. They're super strong and powerful and they save ships, boats and people in trouble. Theodore: Wow. They must've had a lot of faith in themselves. Hank: Oh, you bet they did, Theodore. Emily: Did they fight any bad guys? Hank: Yep, sure did. And I think that ends my story. Narrator: The tugs were all amazed by Hank's story. Hank could just imagine himself being a Power Tug. Hank: I bet I could be a Power Tug all by myself. Lucy: I'm with Hank on that one. George: I'm not so sure. It's a bad idea, Hank. It's make-believe, not real. Narrator: That night, all the tugs were asleep, all except Hank. He was determined to prove to George that he could imagine being a Power Tug. The next day, he went over to Lucy to ask her something. Hank: Hey, Lucy! Wanna play Power Tugs? Lucy: Sure Hank. Hank: My Power Tug name's going to be Ultra Hank. What's yours gonna be? Lucy: Kung Fu Lucy. Hank: Okay, Kung Fu Lucy. Let's go find some tugs to save. Hank: Whatever you say Ultra Hank. Category:Episodes